Tak Tucks Dib Away
by Newenglander
Summary: Tak's got a little surprise for Dib when she invites the teenager over to her home. She wants him to do her a favor in exchange for helping to get rid of Zim. Whatever could it be? Contains unbirth.


"Are you sure about this?" The teenage Dib asked nervously as he got into Tak's home, looking around the deep purple walls. He was confused that she'd asked him to come home with her…and that the new girl in his school wanted him to do her a "big favor". A…personal favor.

"Trust me, Dib. You're going to love it." Tak offered, purple eyes gazing back as she nonchalantly led him up the spiral stairway into her room. She opened up the oak door, letting him inside and closing the door, Dib looking around. The walls were filled up with odd-looking sculptures and paintings that looked as though someone on drugs had done them, but there was a vivid, powerful INTENSITY to them all. He looked over one that faintly resembled a screaming person holding the sides of their head, Tak sighing. "I did them all. I have a lot of free time."

"You MADE this?" Dib asked, looking it over as it stood atop one of the many bureaus she had in her dark-purple carpeted room, the black-haired, glasses wearing boy looking surprised as Tak looked away slightly, hands behind her back. "Wow. They're really good. They look so passionate."

"I made them all out of trash and what tools I had with me." Tak admitted with a shrug. "Each one of them sort of symbolizes how I felt at the moment. That one I made when I went near insane. Then I went VERY sane." She went on.

"How come you went "near insane"?" Dib asked, Tak taking in a breath.

"It was because of Zim. He trapped me in a room. For WEEKS." She grumbled. "I missed an important appointment!"

Dib's eyes widened as he realized what she was implying, Tak's TRUE form showing off now as she calmly began taking off her clothes, Dib now seeing the unmistakable sight of a womanhood as he gaped.

"I imagine you're slightly scared, Dib. But the more time you spent with me, the more I decided I wanted to have you help me. After all, we both hate Zim." Tak offered. "Now…take off your clothes please?"

Dib tossed his jacket away, quickly shimmying off his shirt and pants, soon the two were utterly undressed and staring at each other, Dib looking her over. She had faint breasts, which slightly surprised Dib due to what he thought he knew about Irkens, and her pubic mound was perfectly shaped and a slightly lighter color of green than the rest of her skin.

"How come you've…those?" He asked, pointing at her chest.

"All female Irkens have breasts, they're just quite small. They haven't ALL been test-tube-methoded away." Tak remarked with a chuckle as she got onto the bed, smiling as she leaned back. "Dib…I'd like you to begin pleasing me. If you do that, I'll help you destroy Zim."

"Um…h-how do I...?" Dib asked nervously, the boy gulping in fear.

"Your hand." She said, rubbing slightly over her clit before Dib walked up to the bed, climbing on top. Biting his lip in nervousness, he then pushed a finger, then two, three…then soon he was knuckle deep into her, groaning as Tak took hold of his face, deeply kissing him as her tongue explored his cheeks. "Mmmmmmmmm." She murred, precum leaking out of her clit as she let go of Dib, smiling almost tenderly.

Dib then lowered his head down, face going up to her now-wet pussy. Tak's pleasure only served to increase when Dib's tongue slid on inside, Tak holding over his head and groaning. Dib drank and drank, his tongue eagerly exploring her pussy, savoring the delicious taste of honey. He drank her, deeply and savagely, moaning almost as loudly as Tak as he kept slurping it up. Tak closed her eyes, focusing only on his tongue, savoring every little movement it made, groaning in orgasmic delight, Dib gulping down more and more pussy cum.

"You're good at this. Come, Dib…go all the way." She cooed, Dib's shaft, which had already begun bulging, being eased into her at her plea as Dib took in a deep breath and began to slide it in, past the hymen. He thrust powerfully, panting and heaving, Tak softly groaning, the Irken savoring every moment as Dib kept pumping away. As he slammed into Tak, her pussy juices spilled out, making it even wetter, Dib pulling out to the tip, then slamming his shaft to the hilt. In, out, in, out.

"Ohhh! I! I'm going to! AAAA!" Dib cried out, cumming powerfully into Tak, seed pouring freely forth into Tak's waiting womb as she howled in joy, clawed hands digging into the blanket she was lying atop as she warmly smiled up at Dib.

"Oh, Dib…thank you." She crooned. "Yet I want even more." She whispered, sitting up a bit and taking hold of his feet as he blinked in surprise, guiding them into her wet, waiting pussy.

"Wh-what the?!" Dib gasped out, Tak groaning happily, murring at the pleasurable senation of something so big and huge being eased into her. Holding open her vaginal slit with one clawed hand, the other taking hold of Dib, she began to pull in the human boy more and more.

"Yesssss…yesssss, I want you all the way inside me." Tak whispered huskily.

Dib gaped at this, more and more of his legs now sliding into the Irken's stretching vagina. Taking hold of his hands with the feet and legs now getting sucked on in, Tak began guiding them on in too, more and more of Dib being tucked away. "I'm…you want me what? I…I…"

"Tell me." Tak crooned. "Does it feel good as it feels for me?"

"It's like a waterslide and a wet blanket combined. I…I don't know how to feel…" Dib murmured, more and more of him getting tucked away into her, Tak now reaching Dib's hips. Getting up to her knees, Tak slammed down fully, engulfing them.

"I know how you should feel! Honored!" Tak proclaimed. "Honored beyond belief to enter me!" She howled in delight, Dib sliding in faster and faster, wet from the foreplay, filling up Tak's awaiting, hungry alien womb. Soon his chest and arms were fully engulfed by the hungry pussy, and only Dib's head was outside of the waiting, pulsating love canal as Tak caressed his head.

"You're going to be wonderful inside me." Tak insisted, smiling sweetly. "I want you put inside me every night, Dib. In exchange, I'll help you do away with Zim. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Dib nodded, looking over her engorged belly as he smiled.

"I'm ready."

"Yes. You are." And with that, Tak sealed him away and pushing his head on in. Her now-engorged pussy closed itself shut, sending little Dib into the lovely alien's womb, an umbilical cord sliding on down to Dib's belly as it firmly attached, Dib curling up in a fetal position, Tak rubbing over her swollen, bloated belly as she laid on the bed. Wonderful. Simply wonderful. And to think, she'd look forward to this every single night!

She couldn't wait.


End file.
